


The Risks and Benefits of Injury

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stage accident leaves Adam injured, the tour is put on hold. So Adam and Tommy take advantage of their free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Risks and Benefits of Injury

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Risks and Benefits of Injury  
>  **Rating:** NSFW  
>  **Pairing:** Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff  
>  **Summary:** After a stage accident leaves Adam injured, the tour is put on hold. So Adam and Tommy take advantage of their free time.  
>  **Warnings:** Fluff  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for the glam_kink prompt - _"adam/tommy ; tickling, necking, tender sex: Tommy and Adam get some time alone and get the chance to really enjoy each other's company."_  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these people, and this stuff is all lies.
> 
> _[Originally posted on](http://community.livejournal.com/glam_kink/664.html?thread=256664#t256664) glam_kink_

"It was either pink or white." Adam pouted. "I was hoping they'd have blue, but—hey! You'd better not be drawing creepy shit on my cast, Tommy Joe!" Tommy turned toward Adam and stuck out his tongue, then went back to whatever it was he was doodling on the foot of Adam's blindingly pink cast. Adam sighed. It was already ugly anyway, but the white had been so much worse; anything Tommy had drawn on it had to be an improvement. Right?

Shit. He was drawing on it with permanent markers, and he had that look on his face. Adam cringed, and he began to try to think up cover-up solutions. "Think the docs would get pissed if I glued some rhinestones on this thing? Or covered it in glitter or sequins or something?"

"You're Adam Fucking Lambert." Tommy shrugged, but he didn't look up from his drawing. "You could, like, plate it in gold and have someone etch penises all over it and no one would give a shit."

"Oh, ugh. That would be tacky." Or maybe it wouldn't—well, the penis part would...Okay, all of it sounded tacky. Much as he loved cocks and gold, he didn't love them _that_ much. No, there was glam, and then there was tacky, and golden casts definitely fell on the tacky side of things. Besides, the damn thing was beyond uncomfortable already, though not nearly as uncomfortable as the broken leg it was trying to mend.

"Lady Gaga would do it."

"I am not Lady Gaga. Lady Gaga is Lady Gaga. Now put the damn marker down and cuddle me."

Tommy looked at him like abandoning his masterpiece was the greatest hardship in the world, and then he snapped the cap on the marker and tossed it to the floor. "You are so demanding." Tommy shook his head, but he was already crawling up the length of Adam's body.

"I'm _injured!_ " He stuck out his bottom lip and pouted again. "I'm, like, _entitled_ to cuddles!"

"So _that's_ why it happened, then." Tommy curled up against Adam's side, and Adam wrapped an arm around him. "You were just looking for an excuse to make me snuggle you."

Adam blew a raspberry at him. "Like you have a problem with me being snuggly." If that had been the plan, he would've picked something a lot less painful—and a lot less humiliating—than falling off those damn stairs. All those times he'd pranced around in shoes that were almost taller than Tommy, and he'd been fucking _barefoot_ when he fell and broke his leg. Of course, shoes had nothing to do with it—it was all the fault of a faulty sprinkler system that went off just in time to send him crashing to the floor. Except for the sudden surprise vacation from the tour while his leg healed and the equipment was replaced, the whole thing was annoying as fuck.

And, of course, it was a hit on YouTube, with almost as many views as his music videos. No way would he inflict _that_ upon himself. So, he said, "I don't need an excuse. I'm bigger than you. If I wanted to cuddle, I'd damn well do it."

Tommy laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

Adam was just about to pull him closer when Tommy slipped out of his arms and scrambled across the room, grinning. "No fair!" Tommy stuck out his tongue, and Adam picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He caught it, the fucker, and he threw it back and hit Adam on the head. "Oh, it's _on_."

The two of them battled, smacking each other with the pillows, hurling them back and forth as they laughed like children. Tommy scurried around the bed, taunting him, and Adam would try—and fail—to catch him, until finally, he got his arm around Tommy's waist and tugged his laughing bassist back onto the bed. "You little shit," he said, fondly, smiling so wide his face hurt. "I hate you."

"You do not." Tommy sprawled across his lap easily, and out of revenge, Adam started tickling his sides. "Adam, don't— _Adam!_ " Tommy giggled helplessly, trying to wriggle away, until he got enough presence of mind to attack Adam's ticklish belly with his fingertips.

Adam fell back against the mattress, laughing, and he held up his hands. "Okay, okay, you win! You win!"

Tommy eyed him warily. "You sure."

"Yes!"

"You swear you don't hate me?" Tommy asked, smirking like he already knew the answer.

"I swear!" Tommy relented, and Adam couldn't resist pulling him down for a taste of his lips. He still tasted of mint toothpaste and the addictive flavor of Tommy, and God, Adam thought he'd never get tired of of the taste of Tommy's tongue, the feel of his lips, the way he melted against Adam's body as their mouths gently moved and explored. Tommy's hands slid up Adam's sides to tangle in his hair, and Adam held him close as they kissed like they were the only ones in the world, like they had forever to linger in each other's arms. When they finally broke for air, he opened his eyes and murmured, "Love you," punctuated with another soft kiss on Tommy's red lips. "You're perfect."

Tommy smiled prettily at that, almost shy, and his eyes fluttered open. "So are you."

"Really?" Adam beamed, and he had to kiss Tommy again. "God, you're so beautiful. So glad you're mine, baby. I'm so lucky." And it was so important to remind Tommy that he was special, so important to remind all the people he loved that they were special, but especially the ones he loved most, like Tommy.

Tommy blushed a little bit and tried to hide it with another kiss, one that was heated and intimate but still slow and amazing. Adam moaned into his mouth, and Tommy broke away and trailed kisses across Adam's face and down his neck. Then one of Tommy's hands accidentally pressed against one of the bruises on Adam's side, and Adam winced and let out a tiny whine of discomfort. "Shit, sorry." Tommy pulled back, and he tugged at Adam's shirt. "Lemme?"

Adam nodded, and he helped Tommy pull off the shirt. Tommy tossed it aside, and he looked down at Adam, his dark eyes scanning over the expanse of Adam's body, his plump lips pursed thoughtfully. He reached down hesitantly and ghosted a fingertip over the angry greenish-purple bruises, his warm touch featherlight on Adam's skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Adam shivered, and the air between them turned thick and hot with tension. Adam watched Tommy's face until Tommy's gaze met his, their locked eyes asking and answering questions Adam's mind couldn't form as Tommy's fingers wandered aimlessly across his chest and his cock slowly went hard.

A nail brushed against Adam's nipple, and Adam inhaled sharply in surprise at the faint jolt of pleasure. Tommy quirked his lips, and he bent down and took the nipple in his mouth, sucking it gently until it was hard and throbbing. Then Tommy pressed kisses across Adam's chest and moved to the other one, lavishing attention upon it until Adam was a writhing mess beneath him. "Fuck, _Tommy_ ," Adam breathed, and Tommy's grin turned feral.

"I like that idea." Tommy dipped back down, and he swirled his tongue around the nipple, toying with the piercing. Adam squirmed, and Tommy pinned him down with his hips. "Settle down, babyboy," he said, and blew.

" _Shit!_ " Cold air hit his wet and sensitive skin, and Adam thrust against Tommy, grinding their their cocks together in a brush of heated friction. He let out a low moan, and Tommy gasped in pleasure and bucked down against him. There was no urgency, but Adam needed more, needed the slide of skin against soft skin. "You own too many clothes," he murmured, and pulled at Tommy's shirt.

Tommy laughed quietly, lifting one arm, then another as Adam removed his shirt. "Says the guy who spends hours in front of his closet before deciding what to wear on his day off, then ended up in some ugly-ass sweatpants and a faded t-shirt."

Adam rolled his eyes, and he ignored the comment, choosing to admire the pale and tattooed skin above him instead. "Beautiful," he said again, and reached down to undo Tommy's jeans. "So fucking beautiful. Would keep you naked all the time if I could." Tommy slipped off of Adam and kicked off his pants and boxers, and Adam missed the weight of his small body instantly. Adam rolled on top of Tommy, ignoring his cumbersome cast, and leaned down to kiss Tommy's flushed and swollen lips. "But then everybody would want you, and I'm a possessive bastard who," he punctuated his next words with a trail of kisses on Tommy's throat, " _doesn't like to share._ " Then he nipped softly at the place where Tommy's neck met his shoulder, with just the barest hint of teeth, and soothed the red mark with his tongue.

"Yours," Tommy hissed. "Only yours."

Adam smiled down at him, and he dragged his tongue down Tommy's chest, tasting salt and fevered skin. "That's right, baby. Love you so fucking much."

"Love you," Tommy whispered, and he reached up and traced his fingers down Adam's back, toward the waistband of his pants. "Mine."

Adam nodded. "Only yours."

He helped Tommy free him from the baggy gray sweatpants, and then, with a huff of frustration, he had to sink back onto the mattress to tug them off around his cast. "Dammit!"

Tommy snorted, and drawled, "I mean it—those are the sexiest pants _ever_."

Adam glared at him. "I'm _injured_."

Tommy laughed. "I know, baby. But _still_."

"Oh, fuck you." Adam grinned, and he flipped his middle finger at Tommy. "Just for that, I'm making you do all the work."

"Okay." Tommy shrugged, and he got down and took Adam's cock in his mouth.

Adam was surrounded by the tight, wet heat as Tommy's lips slid along his cock, as Tommy's tongue trailed across the bottom until it swirled around the sensitive tip. "God, _yes_." Tommy moved slowly, deliberately, sucking just enough to set Adam's blood alight. Adam's head fell back against the pillows, and he moaned, long and loud. Then Tommy pulled away with an obscene pop, and, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he moved down to Adam's balls. Adam cried out, " _Fuck_ , Tommy!" as Tommy took in one, then moved on to the other, fondling them with his tongue and his mouth until he slipped lower still to skim the edges of Adam's hole, and _holy fuck_.

Fire burned along his nerves, every inch of his body bound to the delicious smoldering heat building low in his belly, fueled by the tongue teasing his opening, dipping inside ever so tentatively before pulling back out, leaving Adam wanting more, more, so fucking much more as his hands clenched in the sheets and his brain turned to useless flame. "More." His voice was little more than a rasp, a desperate plea. "Need inside you. _Now_."

Tommy chuckled, and he pulled himself up for one last swipe at Adam's cock. "You should see yourself right now," he said, voice shaking, and he reached toward the table by the bed for a bottle of lube and a condom. "You look so gorgeous like this. God, you have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" Adam whimpered, watching as Tommy spread himself before him, as Tommy slicked his fingers. "You have no idea how much I love," Tommy's breath caught as he slipped a finger inside himself, "looking at you like this. How much I love looking at you. How much I love you."

Those three words stole the last of his breath. He could've come just from hearing them, but he _couldn't_. He reached down and gripped the base of his cock, trying to hold off, and Tommy smirked at him. "You're amazing," Adam somehow managed to say. "How the fuck do I even know you?"

Tommy pushed in another finger, and his mouth fell open, a perfect red circle. Adam reached down and took the condom from the slack grip of Tommy's other hand. "Do you love me? As much as I love you?"

"So much. So much more." His hands trembled as he opened the condom and slipped it on his length. His body was aching with want, with need, every inch of him a thread being pulled tighter and tighter, waiting for the snap that would push him over the edge. His mouth was bone dry, his eyes glued to the sight of beautiful, beloved Tommy laying himself bare for him, of Tommy preparing himself, sliding his fingers in and out like lovemaking, of Tommy no longer being able to resist wrapping a hand around his cock. And, fuck, those _noises_ , those breathy little whimpers coming from deep in Tommy's throat..."So perfect."

The room was stifling, the world dense and overwhelming, all vivid heat and pounding blood, and then Tommy pulled his fingers free and climbed on top of him, slid down onto his cock with almost agonizing slowness. Somehow, Adam's melted brain didn't fall apart as he was consumed by the tight intensity. He had to hold himself back, had to keep himself from ending everything too quickly. If he moved a fraction of a molecule's length, he'd come, so he held himself almost perfectly still, until Tommy gave a short nod and Adam could breathe again. He pushed in and pulled out slowly at first, carefully, letting Tommy get used to having him inside. "Fuck, you're big," Tommy said, letting out a sharp breath, and Adam watched Tommy's face as he moved, waiting for the moment when pain would give way to pleasure.

When Tommy's face relaxed, they picked up the pace. Tommy braced himself against the bed as Adam fucked him, their hips slamming together with ever-growing speed. Adam curled his fingers around Tommy's cock and stroked it to the rhythm of their bodies. Tommy swore, and he bucked hard against Adam, while Adam lost himself, his thrusts growing wilder, more erratic, more frantic, and Tommy babbled in what seemed like an incomprehensible language. Adam dragged his thumb across the head of Tommy's cock, and Tommy went rigid, then threw back his head and came with a shout, spurting white-hot over Adam's hand and between them, and _fuck_. Adam let out a moan, and with one last thrust, he fell apart.

Tommy collapsed on top of him, spent, and they stayed that way for a while, breathing loud and heavy. Adam felt boneless, limp, too good to move anymore than it took to pull out of Tommy and fall back against the bed. With his clean hand, he reached up and pushed Tommy's wild blond hair out of his face, and he traced over Tommy's closed eyes. Tommy smiled a tiny smile, and Adam pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his quirked lips, then let his head sink back onto the pillow. "That was amazing," he murmured.

"Shit, yeah. I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk for, like, a week."

Adam chuckled. "Lucky you." Dimly, he started to notice a dull throb in his leg. Almost time for another pain pill...but not yet. Maybe after he'd slept a while.

Tommy shifted on top of him, smearing the come trapped between their bellies, then rolled over and flopped onto the mattress. "Yeah, but, you do this to me on a regular basis. You don't break your leg that often."

Adam raised his eyebrows. "Are you _complaining_ about being fucked out of your mind?"

"Fuck, no. It's awesome. But _damn_."

Adam laughed. "I'm guessing I should take that as a compliment?"

"Definitely." Tommy started to turn over, but Adam stopped him with a hand. Tommy rolled his eyes. "You and your cleanup thing."

"I've been gay a lot longer than you have, honey, and I've been in some pretty sticky situations before." Adam gestured drowsily toward the come drying on his chest. "I know how disgusting this stuff can get. And I _really_ don't wanna get it all over the sheets."

"Well, I've been a guy longer than you have, and I really don't wanna get out of bed right now." Tommy stuck out his tongue. "Also, I've been gettin' laid a lot longer than you have—"

"Okay, no, we are _not_ going to go there." He'd still had more sex than Tommy, though, if Tommy wanted to start an experience competition. Probably. Most of it didn't matter, but still..."And, hey—I'd be the one to get up and clean up if I didn't have a broken leg. Your turn."

Tommy grumbled under his breath, and he scooted toward the edge of the bed. "Faker."

"Loser," Adam shot back.

"Wuss."

"Whiny baby."

"That's _your_ title, babyboy."

"Is not, glitterbaby." Adam stuck out his tongue, and he waved vaguely in the direction of the bathroom. "Go on, honey, unless you never wanna get fucked by me again."

Tommy grumbled the whole way, but couldn't quite suppress a small smile whenever he seemed to think Adam wasn't looking. Adam definitely couldn't hold his back as he took care of the condom and waited. After a while, Tommy stumbled back into the room, with his chest cleaned and a wet washcloth dangling from his hand. "You're not serious about the whole 'never fucking me again' thing, are you?" he asked, and he crawled back into bed.

"Not at all, baby." Adam held his hand out for the rag, but Tommy shook his head and pressed the warm, damp cloth against Adam's chest himself. Adam hummed in approval as Tommy wiped him clean. "That feels nice."

"Good, 'cause that would kind of suck."

"It _would_. I don't think I would enjoy it."

"I don't think either of us would. I mean, we love each other, right?" Adam nodded. "Right. What fun is that if we aren't fucking each other? Unless I fucked you."

"You are so adorable." Adam smiled at him, and Tommy tossed the cloth aside and leaned over for a kiss. Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy and pulled him closer. "You make me so happy." Adam nuzzled Tommy's neck and fought to keep his eyes open. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Tommy reached down for the blankets, and he pulled them over their bodies. Adam snuggled against him happily. Tommy snorted. "You got what you wanted, didn't you?"

It took Adam a moment to remember—cuddles. He grinned. "I did." Among other things.

"Mm-hm." Tommy curled up around Adam's side and rested his head on Adam's chest. Adam smiled down at him and gave in to the urge to close his eyes.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, a thought struck him. "Hey, Tommy?" he murmured.

"Yeah, babyboy?"

He opened his eyes just a slit, and he looked down at Tommy. "What did you draw on my cast?"

Tommy looked up and shrugged a shoulder, then he pillowed his head against Adam's chest again. "Don't worry about it."

And he didn't.


End file.
